Flip Reverse It
by smile1
Summary: RJ! One Parter! Very different ending to 'Those Are Strings, Pinocchio'. Jess never called her and no! he didn't approach her at her graduation. But he WAS there and now he's waiting for her. PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)


*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) I know I said that I would update *That's when the crowd goes wild* today, but I had to study, so I didn't have enough time to write the chapter. That's basically why I decided to write a (not so good) one parter. I still hope it's worth reading though.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
An incandescent smile was playing across Rory's lips as he made her way to her destination in a steady pace. She had her jacket wrapped tightly around her waist and her hands buried deep in her pockets. The unexpected blows of the wind were cold and unpleasant, as they pulled at her hair and whispered against her cheeks. But Rory fought them off with her warm smile. That smile had been there since this afternoon, when she had graduated in front of her family and friends. The graduation itself had been quite a spectacle, but compared to the party the town threw her, it had been nothing. Sookie had made delicious food, Mrs. Patty and Babette had done the decorations and everyone had been so proud of her. Rory had been delighted that so many people had come to the party, even Luke came, but unfortunately his nephew did not. And though she knew that it was unfair towards him, she still wished that he could have been here, with her, to share this amazing experience.  
  
Rory's smile faltered as she finally reached her destination. The bridge...... Ever since Jess had left, she had avoided this place. But tonight she couldn't stay away any longer. There were too many memories lingering here. Memories that even the wind couldn't blow away. Besides, the party had been a little overwhelming and she wanted some time alone. Rory hesitantly stepped onto the bridge as she pulled her hands out of her pockets. Immediately the wind started to howl and started to wrap around her, as if trying to stop her from going any further. But Rory ignored the wind and started to walk, her head down. When she passed the ancient weeping willow that greeted her at the first few feet of the bridge, she let out a shaky sigh of relief. Her smile returned, accentuating her modestly beautiful features.  
  
But as soon as she looked up, her smile disappeared without a trace. A couple of feet away stood a too familiar figure.  
  
''Jess,'' she gasped, not believing her own eyes.  
  
Jess immediately turned his head and met her tremulous eyes.  
  
''Rory,'' he mimicked, as he turned around to face her.  
  
She stood there, looking at him for a while before cautiously taking a step towards him. She almost expected him to vanish into the night, just like an apparition.  
  
''What.................''  
  
''Congratulations,'' Jess interrupted, before she could finish her crucial question.  
  
He watched her as she moved even closer to him. He knew that by coming here today, he would give her false hope, but he thoughtlessly chose to ignore that. This had been a big day for her and the least he could do was show her that he did care about her, and her dreams.  
  
Finally, she was standing right in front of him and he was free to let his eyes take in the minor changes in her appearance. He briefly met her eyes, silently asking for permission, before bringing his eyes up to her hair. It was the exact same color, chestnut that appeared to be streaked gold when the sun embraced it. The only difference was that it was slightly wavier and framed her enticing chaste face in a messy and careless way.  
  
Suddenly he felt Rory's arms around him. Immediately comforted by her gentle touch, he relaxed his muscles and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel the familiar pressure of her body against his and the curve of her hips just beneath his hands.  
  
''How did you know ?'' Rory softly asked.  
  
''I called Luke,'' he whispered in her ear.  
  
Rory faintly smiled and entwined her fingers at the back of his neck. She brought her eyes up to meet his.  
  
''You were there ?''  
  
Jess nodded. ''I wouldn't have missed your graduation for anything.''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes to his chest, feeling touched and sad at the same time.  
  
''Where did you go ?'' she asked, holding back her tears.  
  
Jess heard how breakable her voice was and gripped her waist a little tighter.  
  
''Venice Beach, to my dad.''  
  
Rory's eyes found his again as she hugged him. All the anger that she had wanted to let him know about, started to fade away. It was replaced by a certain understanding.  
  
''When do you have to leave ?''  
  
''Later tonight,'' Jess said wistfully.  
  
The wind started to howl again, as if it was protesting against his words. Rory nodded and removed her arms from his neck.  
  
''Come on, it's getting cold,'' she said, as she shyly reached for his hands.  
  
They locked fingers, not holding on to each other desperately tight, but just tight enough so they were aware of each other's touch. They walked over to Rory's house, not saying anything, but silently comforting each other with their touch.  
  
''Is Lorelai home ?'' Jess asked, when they reached the house.  
  
Rory shook her head as she let go of his hand and opened the door.  
  
''No. She's at Luke's........celebrating, with the whole town.''  
  
''Even Taylor ?'' Jess asked, just to keep the conversation going.  
  
''Yeah.'' Rory smiled. ''Luke and him got in to a fight earlier, cause Taylor wanted to put up a stand in the diner so he could sell candy. But eventually Luke convinced Taylor to nix the candy,'' Rory told Jess, as she quickly closed the door behind them.  
  
''And he did ?'' Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
''Actually, he sneaked some in. Kirk helped him,'' Rory answered, as she shook off her jacket.  
  
''Of course,'' Jess said, as he kept his eyes on her as she did this.  
  
Rory subconsciously straightened her skirt, before looking up at Jess again.  
  
''Want something to drink ?''  
  
''What do you have ?''  
  
''Uhm.....water and.......coffee,'' Rory said.  
  
Jess genuinely smiled.  
  
''I think we also have some ancient coke. I mean, just coke, not ancient. It's really young and new actually.''  
  
''Coke's fine,'' Jess said.  
  
''Okay, make yourself at.........home,'' Rory said nervously, before turning around and heading in to the kitchen.  
  
Jess stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around the living room. His eyes instantaneously landed on pictures of Rory and her mom, that were standing on top of the fireplace. He walked over to them and smiled as he took in how Rory looked on every single picture. He tore his eyes away from her baby blue's and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile Rory was standing by the coffee machine, which was decorated with a variety of stickers. While she was standing there, she gripped the counter with her fingers and tried to calm herself down. She didn't have any reason to feel nervous. She knew Jess and she had been with him alone before. Of course those weren't under these circumstances. Finally she took a deep breath, grabbed Jess' coke and turned around, only to find Jess standing in the doorframe, looking at her. And though he looked so casual with his hands in his pockets, her nervousness still increased, causing her to feel recognize how self conscious she felt in his presence.  
  
''Jess........I've got your coke.''  
  
Jess nodded, though she didn't make any attempt of handing it to him and Jess didn't make any attempt to take it from her. They just looked at each other, both waiting for the other to say something. Rory was the first one to look away. She tried to think of something to say, but was rescued by Jess.  
  
''I'm sorry.''  
  
''For what ?'' Rory asked, as he returned her gaze to Jess.  
  
''For just.............''  
  
''Leaving ?'' Rory asked, finishing Jess' sentence.  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
''At first I was mad at you, you know,'' Rory said, while she lowered her gaze to her hands. ''But I got over that. I couldn't be mad at you, even though I really wanted to. Especially after what happened at.........at Kyle's party,'' Rory finished, still not looking up.  
  
''But then I thought, maybe everything was my fault................''  
  
''No,'' Jess said forcefully, causing Rory to look at him.  
  
He removed his hands from his pockets and took a step towards her.  
  
''Nothing was ever your fault. I was the screw-up............''  
  
''You were not and still aren't a screw-up,'' Rory interrupted.  
  
''Then why couldn't I just tell you about not graduating and why couldn't I tell you that I was leaving ?'' Jess asked, as he moved even closer to her.  
  
''Cause you're stubborn that way,'' Rory said, as she slightly smiled.  
  
Jess smiled back at her. ''Look who's talking.''  
  
Jess was now standing right in front of Rory, he could stare right in to her eyes and he did. But after a few second, Rory shyly focused her eyes on his chest. Jess gently touched her face with his fingers, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
''I am sorry.''  
  
''I know. I already forgave you,'' Rory softly said.  
  
Jess nodded and reached for her hand. He could hear Rory gasp and quickly glanced at her, before taking the coke from her.  
  
''So, has your book collection increased since I left ?'' he playfully asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
''You would be jealous,'' Rory said, with an amused smile.  
  
''Now why would I be jealous ?''  
  
''Come on, I'll show you,'' Rory said, as she brushed passed him and headed for the door.  
  
''What about your coffee ?'' Jess asked.  
  
''Sirens will go off when it's done,'' Rory answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
''Sirens ?'' Jess asked, with a small smile.  
  
''Yeah.'' Rory shrugged. ''Luke installed this device in the coffee machine and now we can choose all these little sounds...........''  
  
''How's Luke ?'' Jess interrupted.  
  
''Okay, he feels bad about everything, you know ?''  
  
Jess nodded. Before Rory could say anything, he interrupted her.  
  
''Now, what about those books ?''  
  
Rory briefly met his eyes, before leading him to her room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After a couple of hours of going through Rory's book collection, Jess decided that it was time to go. If he stayed to long, he would get too attached again and that was the last thing he wanted. At first he didn't even want Rory to go with him to the bus stop, but knowing how stubborn she was, he let her come anyway. When they arrived, the bus was just arriving. They both stopped walking and looked at each other, not quite knowing how to say goodbye.  
  
Finally Jess took a step towards her and caught her lips in a chaste yet hungry kiss, taking in all he could of her. Rory automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring this closeness to him. When he broke the kiss, Rory was looking at him with those breathtaking eyes of her.  
  
''Don't go,'' she half said and half whispered.  
  
''Rory,'' he warned.  
  
''Please don't go.'' Rory buried her face in his chest. ''Please Jess. I don't care that you didn't graduate or that you didn't take me to the stupid prom. But please stay, I hate feeling this way.''  
  
''Are you begging me ?'' Jess asked in a playful tone, trying very hard to give in to her questioning demand.  
  
Rory didn't respond to his remark and just clung to him tighter.  
  
''Where would I go ? I screwed things up with Luke,'' Jess said, in a serious tone.  
  
''He won't care.''  
  
Jess weakly smiled. ''You know I can't do that.''  
  
Rory sighed, before she took a step back and looked up at him.  
  
''Promise you'll call ?''  
  
''You know I don't make promises,'' Jess started, keeping his eyes on Rory as she lowered her eyes.  
  
Jess gently took her face in his hands and wiped her first and hopefully only tears away.  
  
''But I'll make an exception this time,'' he finished.  
  
Rory smiled at his words and caring touch. Jess let his fingers linger on her cheek for a while, before pulling his hands back.  
  
''I have to go,'' he said, as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
''Okay...........call me.''  
  
Jess smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
''I will,'' he whispered, into her hair.  
  
With one last look in to her eyes, he got on the bus. As Rory watched him get on to the bus, tears started to form in her eyes. She had everything she ever wanted, family, friends and now a diploma. But she needed and wanted more, no matter how greedy that sounded. She wanted Jess.........  
  
Jess sadly smiled as he looked at Rory through the window. She was angelically beautiful, as she was standing there. With a heart as big as her imagination. And Jess was holding on to that image for as long as she wanted and needed. And the day she didn't want or needed him anymore, was the day he would put up a hell of a fight.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Yeah, yeah, I know, not original, it has already been used. But I just wanted to write a different ending to the episode *Those Are Strings, Pinocchio* (Spoiler!) Besides this way you guys have a variety of different endings, so all's good, right ? That, and I just wanted to use the words: *Flip Reverse It* (It's the name of a song from the UK band 'Blazin' Squoad', so definitely not my creation.) :-) 


End file.
